


i stay

by ethereal_flower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fantasy, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_flower/pseuds/ethereal_flower
Summary: "I stay. I stay here, Eren."manga spoilers for chapter 138Eremika drabble
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i stay

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Attack on Titan AU if Mikasa chose to stay in her dreamworld with Eren after chapter 138. 
> 
> There is also a theory that Mikasa is pregnant in that world so- yeah.

The moment she opened her eyes, she realized how much she wanted to be with him. 

Mikasa shook her head, whispers of "I can't" leaving her lips. Eren smiled, his arms wrapped around her waist. They kissed, feeling each other's touches in that moment. 

The woman gasped slightly, as she felt Eren's hand rest on her belly, rubbing it ever so tenderly. 

"I stay. I stay here, Eren."


End file.
